


A Sister's Wish (the years that blend together)

by Yukitsune



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established DiaMari, F/F, Kanan is done with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitsune/pseuds/Yukitsune
Summary: It’s Ruby’s birthday and Aqours is trying to plan a surprise party for her. However, Dia vetoes all their ideas because she claims that it’s not practical or that she already has something like it. After some encouragement from Mari, they decide to go through with it anyway. Despite their original worries, Ruby is thrilled by the surprise, which makes Dia realise that she may not know her sister as well as she thought.





	A Sister's Wish (the years that blend together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanctuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuses/gifts).



Dia read the message once more and looked at the room number. She was slightly surprised at the sudden change of venue, considering it wasn't written on the group chat. She had even gone to their usual venue and found it empty. The room in front of her wasn’t their normal clubroom, but there was no mistaking it. This was the venue stated in the text message. She couldn't see what was happening on the inside of the room but if Aqours was using it, the room would probably be in chaos.

There was a rustle and she could hear a pattering of feet that sounded like someone had run across the room. The murmuring coming from inside indicated that they were in the middle of a discussion. She frowned as she tried to listen for a familiar voice. The moment she heard Mari’s trademark “no problem”, she knew she was in the right place. She placed her hand on the door handle and knocked twice.

The hushed whispers stopped. She looked up, as if she could see the group behind the door. She could hear them asking one another whether they should open it, and narrowed her eyes. She had gotten a message from Mari that the meeting location had been changed. However, if she wasn’t welcome, then it was just as well so she could head home early. 

“Wait, wait; it’s probably Dia.” Mari’s distinct voice rang out amongst the murmurs. Deciding to put their worries to rest, she slid open the door. 

“WAH!!” 

“Eek!” A variation of multiple squeaks and yelps of surprise were sent her way. However, the absence of one particular sound made the reason behind the odd situation very clear. She turned to her fellow third years with a questioning look. 

“Dia! Just the Kurosawa that we needed.” Mari waved her over to the empty seat between her and Kanan. 

“So, this must be about Ruby’s birthday, I presume.” Her statement was mainly directed at Mari, but she took a quick glance at the sheepish faces around her before her gaze settled on the blonde. 

“I told you; you’d make a great detective, Dia. You’re absolutely right. Chika, would you do the honours please?” The blonde gestured towards the orange haired leader who was standing next to the white board. Or rather, what used to be a “white” board. The board was full of words and scribbles next to all the names of the members. She could see that they had been brainstorming ideas for presents, but they all seemed rather...impractical. 

“Dia-san! We want to plan a surprise party for Ruby, but we need some help. It’s her first birthday celebration since we became school idols, so we want it to be special. We’d like your opinion on whether she would like the idea.” Chika listed all the options that they currently had for the party, and showed her some prospective presents which the girls had come up with. 

“Ruby doesn’t do well with surprises though.” Dia answered immediately, before anyone else had time to say anything. At the instant rejection of the idea, all of them didn't know how to defend their plans. The other members looked at one another, as if debating who should be sacrificed first. After a while, You came forward.

“What about a new dress?” You suggested. “Ruby-chan works very hard to make our costumes, so I was thinking of making one especially for her.” 

“Ruby has too many dresses and clothes that she hasn’t worn yet.” Dia responded. The second year frowned and returned to scrutinise the design that she had been sketching. She had already bought all the materials. 

“I found a set of books that she might like.” 

“Ruby spends too much time reading magazines instead of studying. She doesn’t need more distractions, Hanamaru-san.” She answered. The tea-lover nodded in understanding as she drew a line across her own idea. 

“The Fallen Angel Yohane has derived a master plan to produce a basket of sweet temptations and colourful concoctions, bewitched with the power of darkness. Even an angel would not be able to withstand the allure of the dark side after trying them.” 

Dia stared at her for a few seconds, trying to translate her sentence in her head. She spoke with words which sounded Japanese, but they definitely didn't sound like anything she could understand. “I don’t exactly understand what you just said, but Ruby eats too many sweets as it is. Furthermore, she doesn’t exercise regularly. She needs to control her sugar intake, so I wouldn’t recommend that.” 

“I already ordered this ruby bracelet for her.” Mari shoved a picture of a silver bracelet with ruby and diamonds lining the sides towards her face.

She blinked twice at the sparkling jewellery, and was convinced that it was both Mari’s bright screen as well as the number of jewels on it. She didn’t know what to say. 

“...Mari-san, how much did that bracelet cost?” 

“Don't worry! It was a really good price considering it had genuine diamonds and rubies! Haha! Wasn’t that a nice touch?” The director seemed too proud of herself for choosing something that related to both names. Personally, Dia was not impressed. She narrowed her eyes as she waited for Mari to continue. Although she still ended up choking in disbelief, she was glad that she hadn’t been drinking when she heard the price. “The total cost came up to 89,000 Yen.”

“WHAT?!?” She was aware of how shrill her outburst was, but she was too horrified by the price to say anything else.

“Now now, Dia. Ruby-chan deserves to be spoiled a little. You didn’t let me buy any plush toys for her when we went to the mall last week, so I chose a different route this time.” Mari said, in an attempt to placate the fuming girl. 

“MARI-SAN! This is a whole new level of inappropriate ideas with regards to presents for Ruby. How could you even think that this would be a suitable gift for her.” Dia’s voice was thunderous as she loomed over the blonde, who tried her best to look innocent. To her credit, she didn’t try to ask for help from anyone else. That being said, she probably knew that it would be futile since everyone feared the president’s rage more than anything else. The brunette proceeded to give her a lecture on proper spending habits even though Mari repeatedly reminded her that she had already paid for the item and it was on its way to Awashima. Completely wrapped up in their own conversation, the two girls barely noticed that the rest of the members, Kanan included, had slowly shifted their seats away from them. Their version of banter ranged from couple’s fights, to domestic arguments, to World War III. Although it hadn’t reached the most catastrophic level yet, none of them wanted to become collateral damage. 

Chika turned to the navy haired girl beside her. “Kanan-chan, aren’t you going to help?” 

“Nope.” The remaining third year answered nonchalantly as she leaned back against the chair, staring at her phone screen. “Before they even became a couple, Dia made me promise that if she kills Mari, I would take care of Ruby while she’s in prison.” 

Chika sighed. They should have gotten Mari to go last. 

~~

“So, what should we do now?” Chika asked, as soon as Dia and Mari left the room. The student council president claimed that she had to run some errands before going home and Mari decided to send her off. At that point, nobody had the energy to stop them. 

“Well, we need new ideas.” Riko said despondently. “Fast.” 

“I still don’t see what was wrong with our original ideas.” 

“Dia-san rejected all of them, zura.” Hanamaru put her head on the table and sighed. 

“Cheer up, Zuramaru! Defeat is the beginning of success! We will overcome this trial with our combined powers after you join my army of little demons.”

“… I’ll pass on that offer, thank you.” The other first year said monotonously. 

“Well, she is Ruby-chan’s sister.” Chika pointed out. “She’s known Ruby-chan the longest out of all of us.”

“We only have a few more days before her birthday. I’m not sure if we have other options.” Riko lamented. She had resorted to sifting through online shops for something practical since Dia rejected her idea of buying her idol merchandise of Hanayo. 

“Why do you look so upset? You can just continue with your current plans.” The girls turned to see the director look up from her phone as she entered the room. 

“Mari-chan? But Dia-san...” 

“We don’t want to upset her either. So, if she says that the gifts aren’t suitable for Ruby-chan, then we need to find an alternative way to celebrate.” Chika explained while Riko nodded in agreement.

“Dia is a huge worrywart and an over-thinker. These are your presents to Ruby-chan. What Dia wants and thinks, isn’t something that you’re required to follow.” Mari said encouragingly. She glanced over at Kanan, who simply nodded in agreement. Dia was an over protective sister who meant well, but she was sometimes unable to see things from another perspective. “Dia’s relationship with Ruby-chan is different. Her thinking is that of an onee-chan. Your thinking is more towards that of a friend, so your gift should represent you and your relationship, not Dia’s.” 

“Yeah. Ruby-chan and Dia are very different people. I think Ruby-chan will appreciate the effort you took to get a present for her. So, instead of worrying so much, you should just follow your own gut feeling.” Kanan added helpfully. “Also, Dia didn't actually say no. She just didn't agree with you.”

With the silence came the realization that Kanan was right. They had asked Dia for her opinions, which she had given. She hadn’t proclaimed outright that they weren’t allowed to go through with their ideas. There was a short murmur before everyone came to a unanimous agreement. It was decided. The surprise party was back on the table, gifts included. 

~~

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY-CHAN!” 

“Piggi!” The young girl squeaked as the lights to the clubroom flicked on and everyone jumped out of their hiding spots. The rest of the girls had decorated the clubroom over the weekend and kept it locked with Mari’s permission. Despite having initially objected to the idea, Dia had given in and helped to decorate the room nearer to the actual date. 

“I thought there was practice today…” She said, glancing at the eager and excited faces around her. 

“Ah, we actually changed our rehearsal to this weekend, so that we could spend time celebrating your birthday.” Chika replied with a smile. “Sorry for tricking you but we wanted the party to be a surprise.” 

“Uwa-! I’m very happy that you’re celebrating my birthday... Thank you everyone...” Ruby looked genuinely surprised at the gathering of her friends. She usually had birthday parties with her family, but having friends throw a party for her was very different. The room looked completely different. It was decorated with pink streamers and the table was littered with gifts and food. Ruby feared that the warmth and appreciation she felt would overflow and she didn't want to start crying in front of everyone. She was already known as a crybaby to her sister; she wanted to show everyone that she was stronger “I wasn’t expecting anyone other than my sister to remember my birthday.” 

“Of course, we’d remember! You’re our Ruby-chan and we want to celebrate your special day with you!” 

“Yes, we’re very thankful to have you as part of Aqours.” Riko gave her a sweet smile as Ruby walked towards the table.

“You’re the best Ruby-chan!” You exclaimed from the other side of the room.

“Ah... thank you so much. I’m… very happy to be a part of Aqours and I hope to continue to sing and laugh with everyone in future.” She looked as though she might cry, which resulted in the other girls going to hug her. 

“Ruby-chan, please don't cry! Your sister will get angry with us.” 

“Onee-chan?” In the midst of the crowd of people surrounding her, she peered around to look for Dia. Instantly, the sea parted to reveal her sister who was standing a little further behind the others. She stepped forward uncertainly, but reached over to pet her sister on the head. 

“You’re another year older and you’re still a crybaby…” She said fondly. Watching her sister interact with the other members, she felt a bit relieved. Ruby seemed to be sincere when she said she was happy with the surprise, which meant that she had been wrong in her assumptions. “Happy birthday Ruby, I hope you cry a bit less this year.”

“Come, Ruby-chan, you can open your presents and then we can cut the cake!” As her sister was dragged away, Dia chuckled to herself. After years of watching from the sidelines as her sister struggle with social interactions, she had been worried that Ruby would have difficulties after she graduated. She had tried to distance herself in the hopes that she would become more self-reliant, but she was still rather timid and shy. It was part of why she had been initially hesitant about leaving for Tokyo. However, being able to see the quiet girl slowly open up to the people around her and share her genuine smile with them, made her more confident about her decision. Her sister would be alright without her. She didn't really need her anymore. 

On the other hand, she also felt a sense of nostalgia. It wasn't simply their first and last celebration as school idols, it would be their last birthday spent together before she graduated. She had spent 15 years watching her little sister grow up and mature into the young woman she was becoming. It was difficult to realise that she would no longer be able to hear her say “welcome home” or “good night onee-chan”. Neither would she be privy to knowing her latest interests and how she was getting along with her studies. After she graduated, the only thing she had left would be the blood tie that they shared. She would only learn of her choices after she had made them, or if they were important decisions. Ruby didn't have to sneakily eat her ice cream anymore, but she would have to learn to wake up on time for school. She briefly wondered if Ruby would continue with her koto lessons, since their parents only asked her to learn it because Dia was really good at playing it. She remembered the years when Ruby had long hair like hers, and the horror she felt when Ruby told her that she was going to cut it because it was hard to manage. It gave her a bittersweet feeling because she was so proud of her sister, but it was time to let go. 

She looked at the small package in her hand and sighed. Perhaps, she should have gone for something more sentimental than practical. As sisters, she didn't really feel the need to give her birthday presents every year or make anything particularly special. They were siblings; it seemed unnecessary to make a big deal out of gifts. In that sense, she hardly had a reason to give anything to Ruby since they already shared things like clothes and books. Food wise, Dia didn’t share any of her snacks with her, since Ruby had a tendency to over-indulge on sweets. As if to prove her point, she once discovered Ruby eating her ice cream in the kitchen, despite telling her earlier that she was trying to eat healthily. That was the last time she brought ice cream home and left it unattended.

Dia made it a point not to help her with homework or assignments, despite knowing that she had difficulties, because she wanted Ruby to learn to be independent. However, Ruby had yet to go through one vacation where she didn't wait until the last day before she clamoured over to Hanamaru’s house to rush through all her work. Thinking about all her sister’s quirks made her smile; she deserved something better than this. Hence, she quietly placed the package back into her bag and hoped that no one noticed her. It seemed to be a safe assumption since the rest of the group had gathered around the table to give their presents to Ruby, who was seated at the head. She could barely see her sister, but her excited squeals when she saw the idol magazines and books were audible. Hearing her excitement made Dia feel a bit guilty for rejecting all their ideas before considering Ruby. It seemed like she barely knew her sister. 

“She looks happy.” The familiar voice almost made Dia jump. She turned to the girl beside her who regarded her with a smirk. She must have zoned out such that she missed the moment when Mari slipped away from the group to join her. Now that she was paying attention, she realized that she wasn't the only one. Kanan had followed Chika to grab the food and distribute the drinks while Ruby opened her presents with the others. It then occurred to her that Mari had probably been watching her the entire time. She felt slightly self-conscious at that realization. Then again, it was Mari. Her best friend and girlfriend. She had a side which took nothing seriously, but she also noticed a lot more than people assumed. When it came to Dia, she usually exhibited both.

“She does.” 

“Dia-san, it’s your turn!” Suddenly, the spotlight was on her. She turned to Mari, who shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Aren’t you going to give her your present?” 

Dia looked at the expectant faces of everyone around her. She felt even more disappointed in herself. As her sister, she should know Ruby better than any one of the girls. However, she barely knew what Ruby liked, much less how she thought. She was a failure of a sister. Most of the time, Ruby accepted whatever she gave her without much complaint, but she never showed her the excited and gleeful expression that she wore for the rest of the girls. If she was genuine now, it meant that she probably didn't really like any of the presents that she had given her over the past few years. The thought immediately made her feel out of place, both in the group and in Ruby’s life. She needed some space to reflect, so she picked up her bag.

“Sorry everyone, I have to leave early. I still have some errands to do for the student council. Thanks for your hard work. I’ll see you at home, Ruby.” 

The chorus of disbelieving and surprised protests were all background noise. Her eyes were only focused on the small redhead who immediately tried to hide her disappointment. She gave her an understanding smile, but Dia could see right through it. Her heart stung whenever her sister was hurt. In that aspect, it was as if they shared the same pain, which made it worse for her, since she knew that she was the cause of it. 

“You can skip my turn and divide my slice of cake between the rest of you.” She added quickly, to dispel the tension in the room. She could sense that Mari and Kanan were giving her blatantly disapproving looks but she didn't look at them. 

“It’s okay. I am happy that onee-chan came to celebrate my birthday with me, even though you’re so busy.” Ruby said finally. “I’ll try not to come home too late.”

Dia forced herself to smile as she grabbed her bag and left the room. It was a terrible excuse, but she couldn't bring herself to give her such a bland gift as compared to everyone else. It was ridiculous. She would go and buy something else, or just not give her anything. She just had to get through the day, and tomorrow, everything would go back to normal. A birthday was just like any other day, she told herself. The only difference was that people gave themselves the excuse to consume more calories. 

She had barely made it out of the school when she heard someone calling her. She felt two arms trap her in place and she squealed unintentionally. 

“Kurosawa. Caught.”

She gave up struggling when she heard the familiar voice. She wasn't surprised that Kanan had caught up to her. She had never been as athletic as her best friends, considering that one of them was an avid swimmer, the other was an equestrian, and both of them liked to jog. Hence, she was no match for her two friends when it came to physical strength or stamina. Kanan’s hold on her prevented her from escaping, but she always gave her enough space to breathe. She had to admit that she preferred her way of “catching” people as compared to Yoshiko. Just thinking of how the first year had coiled herself around her like a vine made her shudder. She heard the sound of footsteps and didn't need to guess who the instigator was. Dia rolled her eyes as Mari jogged up to them; she should have known that her girlfriend wouldn't let this pass. “Excellent job, Kanan. Okay Dia, it’s time for another intervention.” 

“Eh?” Dia exclaimed. “What are you talking about? I have things to do.”

This time, the response came from the girl holding her in place. “Mari’s right. You’re being weird again, Dia.” 

“I’m fine. I just wasn't comfortable with everyone fawning over my sister.” She wanted to cross her arms, but the position she was in, didn't allow that. She chose to glare at Mari instead, but the blonde remained unfazed. Mari stepped closer until their faces were almost touching. Dia couldn't stop herself from blushing at the proximity, despite knowing that Mari enjoyed her reaction more than anything else. There was a minute smirk that appeared on her face when she noticed Dia’s gaze flick to her lips, before she took a step back in triumph. At times like this, Dia hated the effect that Mari had on her. 

“Oi Mari, stop teasing her. You both look like you’re going to start making out, which is fine, but do it when I’m not holding your girlfriend in place.” Kanan chided drily. Her unamused tone cut through the tension in the air and successfully broke through to the blonde. “You both know that I am usually tolerant to your weird banter, but it’s really awkward if you get into it now. Have you forgotten what we’re doing this for?”

At least Mari had the decency to look embarrassed this time. She coughed out a guilty apology before she cleared her throat and continued. “Is that why you didn't give Ruby your present that you spent an entire afternoon searching for?” 

“I left it at home.” The brunette answered sullenly. It was a lie but the truth was embarrassing to tell. Unfortunately, her unconscious habit gave her away.

“Ah! You scratched your mole again. You’re lying.” She froze. “Don’t deny it.” 

“N-no, that doesn't mean I’m lying.” Dia protested weakly. She didn't have to see Kanan’s face to know that it probably reflected the incredulous look that Mari was giving her.

“Well, it means you aren’t telling the truth.” Dia frowned and didn't respond to that. She would probably have to tell them eventually. Or rather, Mari would wear her down and then she would tell Kanan, so trying to get out of it would be futile. She relaxed and waited for Kanan to notice her compliance. It took a few seconds, but the other girl released her once she realized that Dia wasn't going to run. Both of them stood in front of her, waiting for her to talk. In a way, she was grateful to have people who would go to these lengths to find out what was bothering her. 

“My gift can’t measure up to what everyone else got her. All my assumptions about her interests were wrong and I couldn't even guess what she would like as a present. She deserves better than that…” What she didn't say was that Ruby deserved better than her, as a sister. The shame she felt burned like acid in her stomach. She couldn't even look either of them in the eyes.

“Hmm... It looks like we were right.” Something gently landed on her head and she realized it was Kanan’s hand. “You are being silly.” 

Mari nodded as she stepped closer and gave her a hug. “You’re her sister, Dia. That’s something that none of us can measure up to. All those gifts, no matter how much she likes them now, the one that will define her birthday is the one that you give to her.” 

“Yes, now go back and help your sister enjoy her birthday celebration.” 

~~ 

She found herself standing outside of the room once again. The door was left slightly ajar, but she struggled to find the strength to go in. Her hand was frozen in place, hovering just a few inches before it made contact with the wooden door. The lights were still on and she could hear the other members chatting and singing in an off-key manner. She presumed that they were holding a make-shift karaoke session for Ruby, after recognising the familiar melody to “Snow Halation” being played in the background. She shook her head slightly and smiled to herself. After what happened with Kanan and Mari, she wouldn’t have thought that she would be part of a school idol group, much less with Ruby. However, she was grateful for Chika who continuously pestered her to join, for Kanan and Mari who stood by her side, and especially for Ruby, who welcomed her with open arms. 

Just then, Ruby walked into her line of sight and the volume was turned down as she approached the second years. Her back was facing her but she had taken her wallet out of her bag. 

“Chika-san, how much should I pay you for the food?”

“Eh?” One of the older girls paused the song while Chika immediately declined her offer. Dia felt slightly proud. Even without her, Ruby remembered what her parents had taught them. Money hadn’t been an issue since Ruby was born, but taking responsibility and repaying debts had always been part of the Kurosawa household values. Personally, she had always made sure that her monetary or non-monetary obligations were upheld. “Ruby-chan, it’s your birthday. You’re not paying for your food. You do so much for us, so let us spoil you today, okay?”

Ruby gave in when she saw the adamant looks on all their faces. She thanked them as graciously as she could, although it was amusing to see them look so serious about something. She moved to put her wallet back into her bag, when You called out to her. “Oh, speaking of which, the bear on your wallet looks really worn out. Have you ever thought of changing it?”

“Ruby-chan’s been using that purse for years.” Hanamaru added, while she cut another slice of cake for herself and Yoshiko. 

The timid girl stopped mid-step and inspected the wallet she was holding, as if this was the first time she had even considered the idea. It was small and the fabric was fraying at the edges, but the pink bear charm was still intact. It was slightly grey and the strap was dirty, but there was a sentimental look on her face which made Dia’s heart swell with happiness.

“Actually, this bear mascot charm is one of Ruby’s special treasures. It might be old and worn out, but it’s very important to me. I would be very sad if I had to part with it.” The other students seemed curious about the story behind the bear mascot so they gathered closely around her as Ruby explained how she had ended up with it. They quickly became engrossed in the story and hence, remained unaware of Dia’s presence. The student council president quietly stood beside the door, close enough to catch what she was saying, but distant enough for her to remain unseen. She wasn’t someone who usually eavesdropped, but she couldn’t bring herself to interrupt them in that moment. Besides, there was a part of her that was curious to know how her sister remembered the events that happened that day. 

She unconsciously gripped the small package tighter. The day that Ruby was recounting happened a few years back. Ruby had been in middle school and she had come home crying with guilt and shame after losing her wallet. Her parents weren’t home at the time but she knew that Ruby would be reprimanded for being so careless. Dia thought of lecturing her, but she took one look at her sister’s tear stained cheeks and red eyes, and went to put on her shoes.

She remembered gripping her sister’s palms, still damp from wiping her tears, and leading her back to school. The physical distance between their home and school wasn't exactly far, but it seemed to take them forever to reach the gate. Ruby had been sniffling and apologising every few minutes, which Dia gave up responding to. She hadn’t said much on the way there, but she steeled herself as she entered the empty building. Most of the evening passed in a blur because they searched all over the school until the sun went down. She went through every classroom stated in Ruby’s timetable, and every washroom facility within walking distance from that classroom. Ruby had trailed after her guiltily, but she simply stood at the entrance of the classroom and pointed out where her seat was, while Dia combed through the seats and walkways. It became rather frustrating, so Dia had instructed her to rectify her mistake by helping her instead of giving up and making her search for the wallet on her own. 

They had found the wallet eventually; Ruby had left it lying in the field after her physical education class. It was dirty and slightly dusty from the ground, so it had been difficult to spot. Dia regretted not bringing a flashlight with her, since she had almost missed the small object lying on the side of the field. The younger girl had been so relieved and tired from the search, that she sat down on the ground and cried. Dia had sighed and lectured her about sitting in the grass in a skirt, since there could be germs and insects. She also explained that it would get her clothes dirty and create more trouble for their mother, but Ruby continued to cry. Hence, she cautiously kneeled in front of her and kissed her gently on her forehead, in the hopes that it would make her stop crying. She had seen her mother do that to Ruby when she was a baby, but she had stopped after Ruby got older. To her surprise, it worked. Her wails turned into soft sobs which stopped entirely after Dia pulled her up and told her that they had to go home.

After that incident, Dia had come to her room before bedtime and given her a tiny pink bear charm. Ruby was initially confused, since everyone knew that bunnies were her favorite animal. However, Dia took her wallet and attached the charm to it. She explained that it would be easier for her to identify and remember her wallet because she was now responsible for taking care of the keychain. She hadn’t expected Ruby to become so attached to it. Since then, Ruby had been adamant about not changing her wallet, but she also never misplaced her wallet again.

“That’s a side of Dia-san we’ve not seen.” Hanamaru said, when Ruby ended her story. Her mouth was full of cake at the time, but everyone understood. “I thought she would have scolded you and asked you to take responsibility.”

Dia tried to stifle her own laughter. She wasn't wrong. If Ruby lost her wallet now, she would have done exactly as Hanamaru said. Her sister, however, was quick to jump to her defense. “You know, onee-chan may not remember this, but she helped me once with an art project.”

“Eh? I thought Dia-san never helped you with homework assignments.”

“This was a very long time ago... I made a mess out of my original painting so I couldn't submit it. It was late and so onee-chan did the painting on my behalf. She did such a good job that my painting was given the top prize.” 

“Wow, even at that age, Dia-san was amazing.” 

“Yes, she’s the best onee-chan in the world!” Ruby sat up just a bit straighter when she spoke, but the pride was evident in her eyes. Dia felt embarrassed. She really hadn’t done anything to deserve her respect and admiration, other than doing well in her studies. However, that was something that Ruby should be aiming for as well.

“I felt awful about coming home with a painting that wasn’t mine though.” Ruby chuckled. “Especially since my mother was so proud that she hung the painting at the entrance of the house for a month.”

“Well, it was actually 5 weeks because she wanted to show it to all the relatives who came over to visit.” All eyes turned to her as she made her presence known. She put on the most serious face she could muster. The shock and fear in their faces almost made her laugh. 

“Piggi! Onee-chan, I thought you went home.”

“I was going to, but I remembered that there was something I had to do first.” There was a moment before her thoughts translated into actions, as she debated whether her present was suitable, but she took a step forward before she could change her mind. The other girls scurried to make themselves look occupied, and give them some privacy, but it was clear that they were all curious about her return. The room was silent as Dia awkwardly handed her the thin white box, which Ruby accepted without hesitation. “Happy birthday, Ruby.”

She had tied a red ribbon around it, but it seemed overly plain in comparison to the brightly coloured remnants of wrapping paper that littered the table. She made a mental note to reprimand the other girls for making a mess and remind them to clean it up before they left. Ruby didn’t seem to mind the design, because she simply looked to her for permission, and opened the gift when she nodded.

The moment she saw the familiar pink outline, her eyes grew wide. She didn’t need to remove the protective cover for her to know what the present was. Before she knew what was happening, Ruby lunged forward and gave her a hug. 

It was quite a bit larger than the one on her wallet, but Dia had bought a similar pink bear keychain to hook onto her bag strap. Her rationale was that Ruby would be able to identify her bag in the midst of a sea of school bags which were virtually indistinguishable. She had searched the mall for over an hour, for a matching set to the one she had given her a few years ago. It had taken an entire afternoon to find it, but Ruby’s happiness was worth every minute.

“Thank you, onee-chan! I will treasure this forever!” The young girl’s grin reached her eyes as she hugged the bear charm to her chest. She looked as though a beam of light had illuminated her from the inside, causing her happiness to bubble up and reach the surface. She immediately went to her school bag and fastened the bear around the bag strap. It looked fitting for her, and that made Dia feel just a bit lighter. Perhaps, she wasn’t a complete failure of a sister. 

Soon after, they were kicked out of the room. The other girls had assured them that they would do the cleaning up for once, despite Dia’s insistence that she inspect the room after they “cleaned”. She had been prepared to send Ruby home first, but after a well thought out argument made by Chika and Riko, Dia conceded. However, she would need to have a long talk with Mari about teaching their juniors to win arguments with her.

It had been a while since they walked home together. The two of them were sisters but they lived relatively separate lives. Dia woke up early, while Ruby had trouble making it on time for classes. They had different lunch schedules and supplementary classes. Most of the time, Dia stayed in school for student council work and Ruby went to play at Hanamaru’s house after school. Hence, they usually only ran into one another while they were getting ready for bed. Even when they did walk home together, it was usually with other people. Mari had been coming over more often, and Ruby had her own friends to go out with. 

They were on their way down the hill when Ruby spoke again. 

“Onee-chan, thank you for staying by my side until now. I’m very lucky to have you as my sister.” The seriousness and determination in her eyes made Dia feel like she was looking at a different person. It was a look that she had yet to recognise but it seemed to suit her. She briefly wondered if she was getting a glimpse of the Ruby that her sister would become in future. If that was truly the case, she wanted to relish every second before it slipped through her fingers. “I will work hard to keep improving myself, even after you graduate. Then someday, I’ll take a train on my own, find you in Tokyo and make you proud.” 

At first, Dia didn’t know how to respond. They rarely had emotional conversations, especially now that their interests were different. Hence, the tears that threatened to spill out from her eyes were a surprise. She didn’t think that she would get so emotional from such a simple promise, but the sincerity of the statement made her feel like a weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. She never said the words out loud, but she had always been proud of her sister. It didn’t matter what her grades or abilities were, because she watched a little child who couldn’t even speak to strangers, grow into a hardworking girl who had immense strength and determination when it came to something that she wanted to pursue. She didn’t have to wait until the future to boast about her success; she was already proud of how far she had come since then. Dia didn’t think that she needed to say all of that, because they were sisters. It was something that seemed inherent to her. 

“Onee-chan, it seems like our roles have been reversed today.” Ruby giggled softly. The other girl had stopped walking when she noticed the tears in her eyes. Then, she did something that stunned Dia. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave her a gentle peck on her forehead. In that split second, she felt like she had been transported to the many instances where she had done the exact same thing to handle Ruby’s tears. Her sister was growing up. 

She laughed. How could she not? 

She had the best sister in the world. 

Dia reached for Ruby’s hand once more. The difference between the past and present struck her implicitly. Her hand was bigger than she remembered, and her grip was firmer than before. Their hands still fit, albeit in a different way. It was a reminder that because she was focused on Ruby growing bigger, she sometimes forgot that she was still growing and discovering herself. Yet, she allowed herself to think of the crying little girl that she lead back to school; the girl that was growing up faster than she would like to admit. Sooner or later, her little sister would be the one leading her to different places and pulling her towards the future. For now, though, she would enjoy the short time she had left, as an older sister that she could look up to. She gently tugged at her hand as she took a few steps forward. 

“Let’s go home, Ruby.” 

In Ruby’s eyes, she might be the best onee-chan in the world; but as far as Dia was concerned, having Ruby as her younger sister meant that she was the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! 
> 
> This is an early birthday present for my imouto-chan, Yukirin, because I'll be out of town for her real birthday. I came up with this fic after reading interviews with Dia and I realised that she doesn't consider her and Ruby close and they hardly interact. Ruby, however, talked about how much she admires her sister even if she gets jealous of how good she is. The story of her bear charm was really inspirational, so I immediately decided to twist the story into Dia's point of view to develop her feelings of concern for Ruby as well as the unavoidable gap between siblings.


End file.
